Character Profile: George Williams
. -- . . . . . 'Character Profile: George "G" Williams' ---- . PLAYER: . __, CREATOR: . __, ADMIN: . Ryan23rdReg, PLAYER STATUS: . __, CHARACTER STATUS: . __, . ROLE: . Gang Leader, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", STORYLINES: . :::: -- "__________", :::: -- "__________", :::: -- "__________", FINAL APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", . FULL NAME: . George ____ Williams, AKA: . -, __IN: . #'''___-___, . '''GENDER: . Male, ETHNICITY: . -, FROM: . -, HOMETOWN: . -, SPONSOR: . -, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . -, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . -, . FACTION: . -, . ASSOCIATIONS: . -, . EMPLOYMENT: . -, . ORIENTATION: . -, SPOUSE / PARTNER: . -, SO / GF / BF: . -, FAMILY: . :::: -- __, :::: -- __, FRIENDS: . :::: -- __, :::: -- __, :::: -- Aden Soule, :::: -- __, :::: -- __, ASSOCIATES: . :::: -- __, :::: -- __, . . . ---- 'Physical Stats:' . -- . . . ---- 'Background:' . -- Cali --> NCarolina --> Islands, -- believes in an eye for an eye as a basic principle, -- paranoid about anti-black conspiracies and bias, -- leader of "The Convocation" aka "__" or "__", -- allied with the Jiangtao Criminal Empire, -- launders money from illegal activities through several front businesses; -- boat rentals business, -- music studio, -- record company, -- scuba diving business, -- bling your ride garage, -- night club, -- strip club, -- desperately wants a submarine, . . . ---- 'Transportation:' . -- . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''-- Vehicles: . __________ . :::::::: -- Land Rover, :::::::: -- H1 Hummer, :::::::: -- H2 Hummer, :::::::: -- 2x -- 1999 Subaru Impreza WRX's, :::::::: -- 4x -- Mitsubishi Lancer EVO's, :::::::: -- 2x -- Modified Mitsubishi Lancer EVO's, :::::::: -- LFA, :::::::: -- Bentley, :::::::: -- armored jeeps, :::::::: -- hummer limo, . -- . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- Watercraft: . __________ . :::::::: -- Speedboats, :::::::: -- RHIBs, :::::::: -- Cigarette Boat, . -- . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- Aircraft: . __________ . :::::::: -- helicopters, . -- . . . ---- '''Housing: . -- . :::::::: -- Butler - House, :::::::: -- Lakeside - Apartment, :::::::: -- ______ - Safehouse 1, :::::::: -- ______ - Safehouse 2, . -- . . . ---- 'Weapons:' . -- . :::::::: -- Glock-17 -- 9x19mm -- Handgun, :::::::: -- Glock-19 -- 9x19mm -- Compact Handgun, :::::::: -- -, :::::::: -- -, :::::::: -- FN Minimi Mk3 -- 5'.'''56x45mm or 7'.62x51mm -- Light Auto Support Rifle, :::::::: -- '''Bazalt RPG-7 -- 40mm-RPG -- Rocket-Propelled Grenade Launcher, . -- . . . ---- 'Pets and Animals:' . -- . :::::::: -- Pitbulls, :::::::: -- Rottweilers, :::::::: -- Dobermans, . -- . . . ---- 'Notes:' . . -- D, T and Q . . -- with Aden Soule Aden - "How many people are we gonna kill over an Evo?" G - "it was never about the evo, F the evo, i got 5 more anyway, it's about the principle" Aden - "you mean we've spent 2 days painting the streets red, and you don't even care about the car?" G - "I told you it's the principle! The principalities and sh-t man!" . . . ---- . . . . . Category:CHARACTERS Category:MALE CHARACTERS Category:Criminals and Underworld Figures Category:Armed and Dangerous Category:Lakeside Category:American Category:Entertainers Category:The Convocation Category:Jiangtao Criminal Empire